Gamepasses
Kaiju Universe includes gamepasses that also include: DLCs, Kaiju Recolors, Exclusive Kaijus. Gamepasses are purchasable power ups or virtual items that gives the player access to content while supporting the developer. Gamepass List Recolor Gamepass: *A gamepass used to change your kaiju's coloration and texture. There are currently 6 recolors for this gamepass, these are: *Fire: Recolors your kaiju with a shiny glow and Orange hue, making your kaiju look like its in a critical mass state. *Phantom: Retextures your kaiju with a texture that makes your kaiju seem partially invisible. *Shiny: Recolors your kaiju with a complete neon glow. *Pink: Recolors your kaiju to a pink coloration. *Gold: Recolors your kaiju to be completely gold in color. *Black: Recolors the majority of your kaiju to a dark coloration. The Recolor Gamepass costs 140 Robux Burning Godzilla Gamepass: *A gamepass that gives the player access to the 1995 incarnation of the Heisei Godzilla featured in Godzilla vs Destoroyah. It has far better stats than Heisei. Here are a list of advantages it has over Heisei: * It has the strongest beam attack in the entire game. when at high levels the DPS may increase to over 2200+ damage. * Has much more health than Heisei which the latter has 1850 Base Health. Burning Godzilla has 2700 base health * Has 15 defense instead of 12.5. * Does far more damage overall. The Burning Godzilla Gamepass costs 340 Robux Thermonuclear Godzilla Gamepass: *A Gamepass that gives the player access to the Legendary's take on Burning Godzilla that appeared in the 2019 film Godzilla: King of the Monsters which was used to defeat King Ghidorah. *This gamepass includes the most powerful kaiju in the entire game, Thermonuclear Godzilla is capable of one shotting most kaijus with a single attack, which is its infamous thermonuclear pulse, which rapidly takes a kaiju's health to Zero. *For being the strongest kaiju in the game most of the game's members avoid these players and fear, respect them for their power. It is a much better upgrade to the 2019 incarnation of the Legendary Godzilla: Titanus Gojira and has the stats to prove it. Titanus Gojira has: *3300 Base Health *A1: 190, A2:350, A3: 170 *Defense: 14 *Speed: 15 *Running Speed: 25 Thermonuclear Godzilla has: *3900 Base Health *A1: 230, A2: 600, A3: 230 *Defense: 15 *Speed: 15 *Running Speed: 25 The Thermonuclear Godzilla gamepass costs 1250 Robux Frostbite Godzilla *A Gamepass that gives player access to a reskin and slight upgrade to Titanus Gojira. Frostbite Godzilla is the Legendary Incarnation although with a Frozen theme into it. *It has more defense than Titanus Gojira, having 16 defense as opposed to 14. *It has lower pitched sound effects *This kaiju is slightly more feared than Titanus Gojira for being slightly stronger than Titanus Gojira. The Frostbite Godzilla gamepass costs 200 Robux Volcanic Biollante *A Gamepass that gives players access to a reskin and slight upgrade to Biollante. Volcanic Biollante is a Volcano theme reskin that gives Biollante a magma appearence. *It is the only gamepass that has a slight nerf into it, having less defense than regular biollante. but in return it has more Health and More damage. *It has slower sounding sound effects The Volcanic Biollante gamepass costs 225 roobux DLCs DLCs are currently not released and are being produced. AS soon as they are released this page for DLCs will be implemented untie.